Bicycle connecting kits of various types are known in the art. Such devices are typically used for connecting or coupling a pair of bicycles in side-by-side or parallel relationship. It is well known that bicycles are growing ever more popular. Their relatively low purchase and operating costs make them available to most people. Often, two persons will go bicycle riding together. Therefore, it is desirable and fun for two bicycles to be coupled together in a side-by-side relationship for simultaneous operation of the two bicycles.
When the bicycles are coupled together in a side-by-side arrangement, the two bicycles operate as a single unit and provide a very stable device which can be enjoyed even by those who lack confidence in their sense of balance or who for other reasons are not able to use a standard bicycle. For example, the side-by-side connected bicycles can be useful for certain types of invalid persons who may require supervision and/or assistance so that such a bicycle can serve a rehabilitation function. In addition to the above advantages, the sociability afforded by the side-by-side connection can make such a bicycle just plain fun to ride, whether for couples or friends.
Various devices have been proposed for connecting two bicycles in a side-by-side relationship. However, previous dual bicycle connecting kits have inherent disadvantages. One of the disadvantages with prior art dual bicycle connecting kits is that they require that both riders of the dual bicycle steer the bicycle independently. This feature makes it more difficult for two persons to operate the connected side-by-side bicycles. For example, one bicycle rider may want to turn left while the other bicycle rider simultaneously wants to turn right thereby preventing either bicycle rider from completing a turn. This can provide for a very dangerous situation should a turn need to be completed quickly to avoid an accident.